Get Busy Living
by AniMesXVIII
Summary: Or Get Busy Dying. How would you feel if Turkeys were invading your personal space constantly, had to find a husband in six months, and was abandoned by your vampire gunman? Like everything was going down the drain, right? PostDOC,Yuffentine Cloti Zaerith
1. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

Get Busy Living

Chapter 1- Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

Yuffie hated Edge.

That was all there was to it. She hated the buildings, the smell, the dullness, the emptiness, everything! The only thing that kept her there was the fact that Cloud and Tifa let her live with them at the Seventh Heaven bar.

…And that fact that Godo had disowned her.

But other than that, she had no reason to live in such a hectic city that was Edge. She wanted to leave more than anything mostly because Edge reminded her of him.

Yes, HIM.

Vincent freaking Valentine. The guilt-ridden-redemption-seeking self-proclaimed-monster vampire.

He showed up two weeks after the Omega incident. Within those two weeks she searched endlessly for Vincent. After he finally came back she was so happy, and how does Mr. Valentine return this happiness? By disappearing again two weeks later! To think she was just so happy, so drunk with giddiness, then, the bombshell was dropped. He leaves just as soon as he comes back, disappearing into thin air again.

Yuffie had cried for three months after he left; only leaving her room if necessary. Just right when she thought he could change for the better, he proves her wrong yet again. He never answered his phone when she called him (though she was not surprised by this for he did not do that even before he disappeared.), never popped by to say "Hey! I'm alive, don't worry!" Nothing.

Vincent Valentine was dead to the world once again. He wasn't to be found anywhere. No where in Nibelheim, not in the mansion, mountains, or even the stupid water tower in the middle of the town (oh yeah, she looked…)! He wasn't with his stupid dead chick, the WRO, Kalm, Cosmo Canyon, nowhere!

Anyway, that's enough dwelling on him. Vincent has been gone for the past two years! _I can't spend my entire life looking for him…though I wish I could_, thought Yuffie sadly, _No. instead I have to look for a husband to make Godo happy. Damnit. _

Marrying was the only way that Yuffie could return to Wutai and become princess again. According to law, she had to marry someone before the end of her twenty-first year to regain her regal status.

Yuffie only had about, oh, six months left.

_This sucks. How the hell am I supposed to find a guy, who hardly knows me, to marry me within six months? Who would do that? No one in their right mind, that's for sure, _Yuffie thought bitterly as she toyed with the red materia she happened to have in her hand, _The only person who would probably even consider it would be…_

"Heya, babe."

"Reno."

"You sound disappointed, sugar." Reno gave her a cocky smile, Yuffie did not even bother to look up at him. Instead, she only concentrated on the red orb she held in her hand.

"Why would I be disappointed to see you, Reno?" the shinobi asked innocently, almost mockingly. "It's not as if I hate you with an undying passion or anything…"

Reno smiled even wider. "Glad to hear it, Yuff!" No one ever said you had to be smart to be a Turk.

"So, what do you want now, Turkey?"

"Just wanted to bask in the radiance of my favorite princess." Reno batted his eye lashes and smiled slyly at Yuffie. She just rolled her eyes and continued to play with her materia.

"Please." _Why does he think I would believe that? It's such bull…_

"What? I can't just come to talk to an old friend?"

"No," responded the ninja curtly. "Now tell me what you want or leave." Yuffie was getting frustrated and was not in the mood for Reno's games.

Reno noticed that Yuffie was paying almost no attention to him, and had not taken her eyes off the piece of materia she had in her hand. He grabbed the materia from her with one swift motion. Yuffie finally looked him right in the eye, what he found there was not quite what he wanted to see there, though. "Reno, give it back now." She commanded calmly, but Reno could see the daggers she was throwing at him with her eyes and the poison that dripped from those calm words. He was royally screwed. He laughed inwardly at his own irony.

"Say 'Please'." No one ever said you had to have a half a brain to be alive either.

"No," was the direct reply he received from the Wutain ninja.

"Such an impolite princess," Reno chided condescendingly. "Oh wait, that's right you're not a princess no more! Not till ya got yerself a husband! Sorry, forgot," the Turk apologized mockingly.

"Reno…you are such a FAGGOT! Give it BACK!" shrieked the lithe ex-princess. "Right NOW, damnit!"

Reno studied the materia before he tossed it back to her. He noticed that it was the same piece that she always had hanging from a chain around her neck. He lopped the small red sphere to the irritated woman. "Why do you even have that summon? It's friggin' Odin, for Gaia's sake! Plus, it's not even mastered. It's useless!"

"No, it's not." Yuffie looked downcast and dejected. _Reno will never understand me,_ she thought, _no one did_. She put the Odin materia back inot her pocket, she would put it back on its chain later.

"It reminds you of him, doesn't it?" Yuffie looked up in surprise at this, but slowly nodded her head. Did Reno really understand how she felt? _That's pathetic…and here I thought that Tifa would be the only one to be able to figure it out…guess I was just so obvious…_ "Yuff, you can't do this to yourself…you have to move on," Reno said.

"There are more important things to worry about now."

"Like what?" spat Yuffie.

"Like…me."

"You?" Yuffie asked skeptically, highly suspicious. "What's so important about you?" Reno turned and stood right in front of the young ninja, giving her no chance at escape. He took her chin and tilted her face up to have her eyes meet his. "Reno…what are you doing?" she whispered nervously, still unsure of the Turk's intentions.

"Yuffie…marry me." Reno actually looked (dare she think it?) serious as he said this.

"W-what? Reno…I-I…" Yuffie wasn't sure how to get out of this one. _Well, never thought this would ever happen…how to escape? _

"Just one little word, that's all it takes, princess." Reno was still holding her chin and gave her a sly smile, seeing that she was trapped into answering.

Yuffie took a deep breath. _That's it! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk…a perfect way to escape!_ "Reno…I'm sorry I can't marry you because…because I think that you're drunk!"

Reno looked dumbstruck as she said this, which was, in Yuffie's opinion, a much better look for him. "B-but, Yuff," the Turk managed to fumble out. "It's not even noon." Reno now had a very awkward smile plastered on his face, obviously very embarrassed.

"Heh, that's never stopped you before!" Yuffie laughed and turned to run towards to Seventh Heaven. "And plus, it's five o'clock somewhere! Seeya, Turkey!" she yelled back to him.

Reno just stood there, speechless. A moment later Reno's partner, Rude, seemed to materialize from a side alley and walked over to the red-head.

Rude had heard the whole incident from his appointed hiding place in the alley. _Poor Reno_, thought the tall bald Turk, _though he had to know that the whole ordeal would fail miserably. Even Reno could have guessed the stubborn princess's response to such a sudden proposal such as his. I had even told him that if he couldn't have guessed. Though I also know that Reno is just as hard-headed as the woman he is trying to woo._ "Reno…are you alright?"

"Yuffie will marry me. She has to." Rude saw a look of determination on Reno's face. _This may not end well…_ "Not only that, but I'm sure she would much rather marry someone she already knows than some random jerk her father picks out for her." All determination was lost and replaced instead with his stupid cocky smile.

"Wait…you want to marry Yuffie so she can be…happier than she would be with someone else?" _Reno is thinking of someone other than himself and is concerned for their happiness? Is Meteor threatening to destroy the planet…again?_ Rude thought nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Reno had started to walk in the same direction Yuffie had gone. A mischievous smile crept over his face. "And plus, now she's bangin'!" _Now that sounds more like Reno._

---

It was true.

Yuffie had changed over the course of two years. She had matured (finally) and grew into her shape more. No longer was she a gangly teenager, but a budding woman. She had even grown a few inches! And Reno was not the only one who took notice. Almost everyone in Edge had noticed, and especially the men. Yuffie couldn't go anywhere without at least half a dozen guys looking at her butt or wolf whistling after her. She thought it was really annoying.

The only place Yuffie was safe was the Seventh Heaven Bar (though not so much during work hours…). She never had to worry about what Cloud and Tifa thought about her, she knew they loved her…or else they face her ninja-y wrath!

Yuffie was so happy for her friends, they had finally gotten married! It was a little over a year ago that Cloud and Tifa tied the knot.

With a smile on her face she bounced right up to the bar-front where Tifa was cleaning a glass. "Why are you so happy, Yuff?" asking the martial artist.

"Heh, heh, Reno proposed to me."

"…and did you accept?" Tifa asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh, hell no, Tif!" Yuffie shouted, obviously disgusted with such an outlandish idea.

"Then…why are you so happy?" asked the dumbfounded bar mistress.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk," Yuffie giggled. "I accused him of being drunk and ran away before he could say anything else. You should have seen the look on his face! Priceless!" Yuffie continued to laugh to herself. Tifa just carried on with cleaning the glass she had in her hand. She hoped she could get them all done before she had to open the bar.

"So, Tif," Yuffie finally said, though a ghost of a laugh was still evident on her lips. "How's little Zackery a-doing?"

"Oh, you know, he just loves to give his mommy a back-ache," Tifa sighed. Tifa was three months pregnant with her and Cloud's first child. "Gaia, I can't wait to just pop this kid out!"

"I'm sure…but you still have a while to go…" Yuffie stopped. "Tifa? Do you think I should have accepted Turkey's proposal?"

"I don't know, Yuffie, I mean, you do only have about what? Six months till you have to return to Wutai to marry. It might be better to be married to someone that's familiar to you, rather than not," Tifa reasoned to her young friend, "even if that someone is Reno."

"So you're saying I should have accepted?"

"No…I just think you should do whatever your heart tells you." Tifa smiled a very motherly smile to the thief.

"Yeah, well, if I listened to my heart I wouldn't be in this mess right now…" Yuffie looked disheartened and went around the bar to help Tifa clean the glasses.

"Yuffie, you can't blame yourself for him leaving." Somehow Tifa always know what was wrong. "He wouldn't want you to do that. He had to leave for his own reasons and his reasons alone; it was not result of your actions."

Yuffie thought about this for a moment. "Heh…guess I kinda sound like him now, don't I?" As she said this a small smile creeped onto both women's faces.

"It's almost scary." Both women laughed at this, though Yuffie was unsure why they were since none of this was funny in the least.

"So, Tif, when are the boys comin' home?" inquired the shinobi, secretly desperate to change the subject.

"Well, Denzel should be home from school around four-thirty"

"Four-thirty?" Yuffie exclaimed. "What does the kid have a date or something? School usually ends at, like, three, right?"

"I think Marlene wanted him to help her study for a test she has tomorrow."

"Oo, a little study date, huh?" Yuffie smirked, "I never knew our little Denzel-poo was such a player."

"Stop, Yuffie, they're just friends," scolded the bartender. "And now since Barret's moved his company to Edge, Denzel and Marlene don't get to see each other as much…"

"Yeah, yeah…so, when is Cloud coming home?" questioned the young shinobi.

"Well, he said he would pick Denzel up from school, so…"

"Whoa! He's coming home that early?" bellowed Yuffie, she was now jumping up and down in front of the martial artist. Yuffie's hyper activeness continued to amaze her. "Oh Gaia, Tifa! We have to celebrate such a momentous occasion! Why don't I take Denzel while you and Cloud go on some romantic date together!

"I don't know, Yuff…" said the pregnant woman.

"Tifa, this could very well be the last time you and Cloud can go out alone without having to worry about the kids for a very long time!" Yuffie stated. "Not only that, but I wont be here to babysit after I have to go back to Wutai, you know…"

"Yuffs" Tifa knew Yuffie didn't want to back, not yet.

"So you guys should have fun while you still can," the ninja continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Yuffie flashed a reassuring smile to Tifa, "Besides, by the looks of ya, Zack's preparing to crash the party!"

"Alright, Yuff, you win," Tifa said mentally waving her little white flag, "but, where will you take Denzel?"

"Maybe I'll take him to a club or something," joked Yuffie, looking up at her older friend for her reaction (Which was priceless!), "he could probably show me how to pick up some guys…"

"Yuffie," warned Tifa, telling Yuffie that she did not think it was funny.

"I'm only joking, Tif, geez, cool ya jets…"

"Well, since we'll be out to night there really is no point in keeping the bar open…"

"Oh, use the sign! Use the sign!" urged the shinobi. Yuffie was jumping up and down again; Tifa was getting tired just looking at her.

"Alright, calm down, Yuffs, I'll use the sign!" huffed Tifa; she walked up to Cloud's office to fetch the sign. It really was convenient to have your workplace connected to your home. She soon came back down with the small sign in her hand and hung it on the front door of the Seventh Heaven. "There we go, all set…I just hope too many people weren't planning on coming here tonight."

"Well, that's just too bad for them now isn't it?" laughed Yuffie, "Hey, Tif, since we're closed for the night that means I can stop cleaning these glasses now right?" Yuffie looked very hopeful, still standing over the pile of plates and glasses in the sink.

"Well, Yuffie, since it was your great idea to go out tonight, I think that it is only fair that you get to clean all the glass in recompense for all the money I will be losing tonight," Tifa said matter-of-factly.

"Aw, man," groaned the thief.

"And when Cloud comes, could you come get me? I'm going to go take a little nap before we go later," Tifa gave Yuffie a small smile as she turned to go back up the stairs.

"Oh, come on, now you're pushin' it, pregnant lady!" Yuffie yelled up after Tifa as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. "Totally pushin' her luck that Tifa lady…" Yuffie mumbled to herself as she returned her attentions to the seemly unending pile of glasses and plates in the sink. _This is going to take FORever..._the girl thought to herself.

Well, Yuffie's chore hadn't quite taken FORever, but it was definitely close. Yuffie really had no idea what time it was once she was done with the "Tower of Unending China that was more of a threat to mankind than a second Meteor or Sephiroth riding on the back of Omega combined", as she had dubbed it. She was very proud that she was able to conquer it by herself. Yuffie took a chain out of her "junk drawer", as Tifa called it, and strung it through the red materia she drew from her pocket. She took the orb on the chain and clasped it at the back of her neck. She stood there fingering the sphere for a moment, still shooting death glares at the impending mess in the sink, cursing the Strifes for not having an automatic dishwasher.

"Finally, all done!" Yuffie whisper-exclaimed in fear of waking Tifa (Pregnant ladies were scary when they didn't get enough sleep!).

Yuffie had already put away all the imposing plates and stacked all the glasses and put them in their respected places.

Yuffie was about to plop herself down on a chair when there was a knock at the door. _Why the heck is Cloud knocking?_ Yuffie thought, _Maybe he forgot his key or something…_

Without taking a second though Yuffie swung the door wide open and started shouting at the figure on the other side of the doorway. "Cloud, why the," Yuffie stopped as realization sunk in. "Oh, it's _you_." The last work came out with a venom that Yuffie couldn't even believe it.

"Hey, there, doll-face."

"Go away, Reno," Yuffie sighed, pushing the door closed in Reno's face, but he held the door open right before she could close it all the way. _When did Turkey get so strong? Or am I just getting weaker?_

"Yuffie, I just want to talk."

"Reno, even if you were not drunk before, you certainly are now." Yuffie was still trying to close the door in vain, but the red-headed Turk was able to slip through the door regardless of her efforts. The door slammed close as there was no longer anyone to keep it open on the other side. _Oh, Leviathan, I hope that didn't wake Tifa…Wait! I want Tif to wake up so she can kick Turkey's ass outta here!_

"Surprisingly enough, Yuff, I am not drunk," Reno said, slurring his words slightly and smiling. "Maybe a little buzzed but nothing more…"

"Reno, please leave," Yuffie begged. _How the hell do I get him outta here?_ "I…I have a headache."

"You're lying, sugar," Reno accurately accused. Damn. _Why does he have to become a mind reader when he's drunk?_ "Yuffie, I just wanted to come here to…to apologize."

"…what?" Was Reno apologizing? To her?

"I shouldn't have sprung the question so…randomly this morning." Reno's serious expression was back. _Oh, Gaia, now I'm in trouble…_"I'm sorry, Yuff."

Silence.

"What's the catch?" questioned the skeptic ninja.

"Catch? No catch," said the slightly drunk Turk innocently. "Though I would like for you to rethink my offer…"

_What? Ew, he must be more drunk than he thinks if he wants me to rethink_ that _offer! But…now I have a plan to get rid of him! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk…_thought the very sly shinobi. "Hm, maybe I will, Reno." Yuffie took a step closer to the Turk, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"R-really?" stuttered the Turk nervously. He looked down at the lithe ninja now hanging off him, he saw her eyes. He saw something in her eyes…something bad.

"Yeah," Yuffie responded as she leaned in closer to him. "I'd love to, if you promise to…get the HELL out of this bar NOW!"

Before he was able to respond to her yells, Reno felt himself pushed out of bar. Before he turned around to leave he looked at Yuffie one last time. "I really am sorry, you know."

Yuffie knew this was sincere, but he still pissed her the hell off. "I know, Reno," Yuffie said before she slammed the door in his face.

"Damn." Yuffie heard Reno say from outside the door. "I should have known I wouldn't have gotten far when I saw the 'Closed for business' sign on the door…"

Apparently the ever-present Rude had waited for his partner outside the bar and was with Reno because the red-head seemed to be carrying on with his previous statement and Yuffie did not think he was _that_ drunk.

Yuffie locked the door to the bar and trudged back to her previous bar stool, all her energy stores completely depleted.

Yuffie really, _really_ hated Edge.

End of Chapter 1

---

---

---

---

A/N: HOMGOSH! It's been forever since I've been on this thing I think! Jeez! Well contrary to popular belief, I am not dead…

Mai: But don't worry, we can fix this…

Oh, I don't know how many of you know but I do have three "demons" who enjoy giving their own running commentary…

Lyn: Hey, hey! Four! FOUR!

Gosh sorry, Lyn…yes I have four…unfortunately…Mai (Mi), Hamagoki (Ki), Joan (Ji), and last and certainly least, Lyn (Li)…

Ki: You know you love us…

No I don't…

Joan: But, we're so cute!

No…you're not…

Mai: We make good company!

I hate you the most…

Anywho! Chapter 2 should be up…eventually…


	2. The After Life of the Party

**A/N: Oh, gosh another chapter up! Whoo!**

**Mi- Boo!**

**Shut up!**

**Ki- Yeah be a little nice to her!**

**Li- Even though she doesn't deserve it?**

**I hate you all…**

**Ji- That's why we're the 'dark ones'…**

**Yeah whatever so back to the story…I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh! And I forgot to put this in the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any shape or form…except my Vinnie plushie because I made him with my own sweat, blood, and tears…**

**Li- yeah she's poor she would never be able to own a big company like Square…**

**But if I did…**

**Warning: Please pay close attention to any italics, boldness and any other such thing in the text because it will help you figure out what the heck is going on…**

**Anywho! On with the show!**

* * *

Get Busy Living

Chapter 2

The (After) Life of the Party

---

---

---

Cloud would have never expected what he saw when he entered The Seventh Heaven that afternoon. Well…actually, he didn't _see_ anything. All he could see was a blur of the kunoichi that had been living with his family at the bar. Yuffie was moving way too fast for the blonde man to keep track of her ranting about…something.

"Cloud, I insist that you get a peep hole in this place! Stupid Turkeys just barge right in and act stupid! All men are stupid! Well at least the ones who were ever involved with the Turks! Or ShinRa for that matter! That includes you, Cloud, and your little chocobo-haired butt! I mean, why do you leave Tifa alone in the house when she's pregnant, for Leviathan's sake? What are you thinking? I'll tell you what! Nothing that's what! And you know another thing…"

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted finally able to stop Yuffie's seemingly unending ramblings. "What are you talking about?" he shouted completely and utterly confused.

Yuffie took a deep breath. "Today, Reno-" The thief was cut off yet again.

"Yuffie, when I said wake me up when Cloud comes, screaming at the top of your lungs is not quite what I had in mind…" Tifa had just come down the stairs looking extremely grumpy.

"Be happy I didn't wake you up before this!" bellowed the ninja in defense. "I could have been killed when you were asleep! I could have been raped, right here in this very bar! Stupid Turks just come right in! They just walk right in…"

"Dad," Cloud heard Denzel whisper to him. Denzel was still unnoticed by the feuding women. "Can I go up to my room?" Poor kid looked desperate.

"Sure, Denz," Cloud said. _Lucky kid gets to escape_, thought the blonde swordsman, _I don't think I will be so lucky though…_Denzel practically sprinted up the stairs to his room.

"Yuffie, what in the world are you talking about?" screamed Tifa, the new victim of Yuffie's rant.

"Reno!" screamed the twenty-one year old.

"What about him?" Cloud asked, confused.

"He proposed to Yuffie today," explained Tifa to her dumbfounded husband.

"What?" Cloud exclaimed, even more confused than he was before.

"She didn't accept," the bartender confirmed.

"Oh."

"Damn Turkey came back," seethed the young ex-princess.

"What?" Both Tifa and Cloud asked in unison.

"Reno came back when you were asleep, Tifa."

"…and what happened?" Tifa asked nervously.

"He…he came to…apologize," said Yuffie, obviously still trying to figure it out herself, "but, he still wanted me to think about his 'proposal'."

"Oh, um…," Tifa started, unsure of what to say, "That was very…mature of him."

"Reno, mature?" Yuffie asked sarcastically. "Tif, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were as wasted as he was."

"Yuffie," Cloud said, finally starting to understand the situation, "Do you want to marry Reno?"

"Cloud," Yuffie asked calmly, "would _you_ want to marry Reno?" Cloud looked at her for a moment. "Rhetorical question, no need to answer, Chocobo head…"

Cloud smiled. "So I take it you wouldn't mind if I go and kick his ass into next week?"

"Aw, Cloud!" Yuffie cooed, "You're such a good big brother figure!" Yuffie went to go give her "bodyguard" a hug, then stopped and slapped Cloud upside the head instead.

"OW!"

"I'd rather ya just go and buy a damn padlock for this place!" Yuffie demanded.

Cloud laughed despite himself. "Will do, Yuffs, but I still might just go and beat Reno's Turk ass anyway."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Yuffie sighed, "I'd much rather you take us to the…say, Gold Saucer?" A big cheesy smile spread across the girl's face as she tried to appeal to her two older comrades.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Yuff," Tifa said, "I mean Denzel has school tom-"

"No, I don't!" Denzel yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Tifa questioned.

"Yeah, none of the kids have school tomorrow…" Cloud explained.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, near a whisper. She was suspicious to the reason.

"It's the anniversary of…er, the defeat of Omega," Cloud said, averting his eyes from the ninja in front of him. He knew what she was thinking… _Poor Yuffs…_

"Oh." Yuffie sighed. _Vincent…_ "So, I guess that means we can go to the Gold Saucer, right?" Yuffie exclaimed plastering a big fake smile on her face.

"I don't see why not!" Cloud said, more than a little relieved.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Yuffie exclaimed, "I'll go get Denzel ready! We're going to own at all the Wonder Square games!" With that Yuffie ran up the stairs and knocked on Denzel's door. "Hey, kiddo, I bet you already know this, you little eavesdropper, you, but get ready to go the Gold Saucer!" she yelled while striking her best pose.

"Okay, Yuffie!" Denzel exclaimed enthusiastically, also striking one of his own poses. "Hey, Yuffie, can you help me figure out that moogle game? I can never get it right…"

"Of course, Denz!" said Yuffie, "What else is the GREAT Ninja Yuffie for? Now get ready to go, buddy, kay?" Denzel nodded his head quick and with that Yuffie let him alone so that she could go to her own room to get herself ready. Yuffie opened the door to her room and started to pick out an outfit to wear and pack a bag for other things she may need…Potions…Conformer…PJ's…Chocobo pillow…Vincent…

…_Vincent? What am I thinking?_ Yuffie was so confused of what to do anymore. What to wear? Who to marry? What to do?

_If Vincent was here he would help me figure out what to do…_Yuffie thought. _If only he was still here…_ Yuffie looked at a picture that was on her nightstand. It was the picture taken right after Vincent had defeated Omega. Everyone looked so happy in that picture, except Yuffie; though she wouldn't admit it she was worried about Vincent…she tried to hide it.

The picture right next to it was right when Vincent had come back to the bar, nearly two weeks after the Deepground incident was over. Tifa had taken this picture for her, it showed Yuffie clinging to the caped gunman for dear life, afraid that her friend was going to leave her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Vincent?' Yuffie had seen a flash of red and black. 'Vincent, is that you?' Then, he was there, standing right in front of her like he was never gone. Vincent Valentine was standing right in the middle of the bar, everyone looking him, he only looking at Yuffie. Yuffie gaped at him, he stood there with no expression. Was he really there? Could she touch him? Hold him?_

_That is when Yuffie lost it, she launched herself onto the unsuspecting gunman, though not so unsuspecting to let the girl fall to the floor. Yuffie wrapped her arms around the leather clad man and buried her face into his chest and just cried. Vincent, unsure how to react to the thief's embrace, simply placed his arms around her, trying to be comforting._

'_Vincent, you're back! You're finally back!' choked out the bawling ninja. _

'_Yes, I am, Yuffie,' Vincent whispered softly to her._

'_Vincent…please…promise you won't leave me-' Yuffie faltered, '-us again.' Had she just said 'me'? 'I don't think I could…'_

'_Yuffie…I won't leave you again…any of you,' Vincent assured. _

_Yuffie finally realized that she was still clinging to stoic gunman like there was no tomorrow. She quickly, but somewhat reluctantly, let go of Vincent and turned away from him._

'_Sorry about that, Vinnie…' Yuffie could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. What made her do that in front of everyone in the Seventh Heaven? Tifa would never let her live this one down…_

_Vincent smiled, though no one could see it behind his cloak. 'You have no reason to apologize…Yuffie.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Vincent," whispered the young ninja, now in tears. "Where are you?" Yuffie sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. "Why? Why did you have to go?" Yuffie let out a strangled sob, "…I miss you…Vincent…"

Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Yuffie," Tifa called from out in the hall, "you okay? We're going to go now."

_Oh crap…I forgot to pack!_ "I'm fine, Tif," Yuffie yelled through to the bartender, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying not to sound as if she was crying when she spoke. "I'll be right down, kay?"

"Alright, hurry up. Cloud will be back from getting the Chocobos any minute now…" called Tifa as the ninja heard her go back down the stairs.

"Okie dokie, arti-choki!" chimed Yuffie doing her best to fane happiness while dashing around her room trying to pack the things she needed for the trip. She quickly changed into the outfit she had picked out and ran out into the hallway with her bag in hand.

When Yuffie got down the stairs, she noticed Cloud must had already returned with the Chocobos for the blonde was in the bar looking through the cabinets for something. "Hey, Yuffs, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered. "Hey, Cloud, why didn't you just call Cid and see if he couldn't just give us a lift over on the Sierra?" The shinobi thought Cloud could at least figure out that taking Cid's latest airship would be faster than riding the fouls all the way over the ocean to New Corel. "It would have been so much faster, you Chocobo head!"

Cloud smiled. "I know…I did give him a call, but I think that Cid a little busy right now…"

"Why?"

Cloud's smile broadened at the ninja's question. "Shera just went into labor."

"What!" the kunoichi exclaimed. "Shera's having the baby?"

"As we speak," Cloud said as he started out the door with some items in his hands that he was going to load onto the chocobos. Yuffie followed him, curious about their pilot friend's new child.

"Did you tell Tifa?" inquired Yuffie.

"Of course, I found out while you were upstairs getting ready."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuffie asked with stubborn look on her face. She glared at the blonde ex-SOLDIER that starting packing the saddle bags that were on the Chocobos.

"I didn't tell you because I had to go get our Chocobos and Tifa must have been busy…calm down, Yuff," Cloud said trying to get everything packed before they had to go.

"Aw, man! Why is everything happening today?" complained Yuffie. "…heh, Victoria and Ryan must be excited!" Cid already had two other children with Shera, three-year-old twins.

"Excited? Are you kidding? I'm lucky I could hear Cid over them!" Cloud said laughing. He was nearly done packing the saddle bags now. "Yuffie, what snack do you want for the trip? We've got apple-" The swordsman was cut off.

"AH! Cloud, what are you trying to do to me? Fruit?" cried the energetic girl; though Cloud noticed she was considerably less immature and bouncy since he had first met her. _Gods, the difference five years can make…_ thought the blonde, _Was I ever_ that _crazy when I was her age?_

**'Yeah, you were actually…'**

_Huh? Who said that?_

"…and why would you think I would eat anything that was healthy? I am the GREAT ninja Yuffie after all, and…" Yuffie continued her rant oblivious to Cloud, who was no longer paying attention to her.

**'Cloud, when you were sixteen I had to save your Chocobo ass so many times…'**

_Z-zack?_

'**The one and only!'**

_What are you doing?_

"Cloud? Cloud, are you listening to me?" Cloud could still here Yuffie in the distance…

'**Just hangin'.'**

_In my head?_

"Cloud! Cloud are you okay?"

'_**Zack, what are you doing?'**_

'**Nothing, sweetie.'**

_Sweetie?_

'_**Hi, Cloud. How are you?'**_

_Aeris?_

'_**Uh-huh.'**_

"Cloud! Look at me!"

_What the hell is going on?_

'_**Zack being an ass…'**_

'**Hey!'**

"Cloud! Cloud, get up! Cloud!" Yuffie's shouts sounded like whispers.

'_**Don't worry, Cloud, I'll take care of him.'**_

'**Hey, my best friend is about to have a kid and some major stuff is about to go down, and I just can't say 'Hi'?'**

_NO!_

'_**Zack, please go back…I will explain.'**_

_Explain what?_

"Cloud, what are you saying? Please, get up!" Why was his face wet? Was it tears?

'_**Cloud, amazing things are about to happen…'**_

'**And they all revolve around that ball of energy in front of you!'**

'_**ZACK!'**_

_Wait, what does this have to do with Yuffie?_

'_**You'll see!'**_

"Cloud, get up! Stupid Chocobo head! How can we go to the Gold Saucer if you're dead?" Yuffie's voice seemed closer now, her face came into vision. It was red with tears…

"I'm so glad you're worried about my well-fare, Yuff," Cloud said, just noticing that he was on the ground. He must have passed out during his…converstation. Yuffie was leaning over him, her face right over his.

"Cloud!" Yuffie cried. She hugged her friend, glad to see he was still sane. "Don't ever do that again!" she shouted as she hit him over the head again and again. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, but can you stop hitting me?" Yuffie stopped her onslaught on Cloud's head. "Man, I think I'm going to have a freaking bruise in the morning, thanks, Yuffie," he complained as he rubbed a particularly sore spot on his face.

"Sorry, but it isn't cool to give me a heart attack like that, Spike!" countered the shinobi.

Just then, Tifa came running came running out the door from the bar and saw Cloud on the ground rubbing his face and Yuffie hovering over him.

"Um…what happened? I heard Yuffie yelling and, Cloud…why are you on the ground?" Tifa asked, nervous why her husband was sprawled on the ground.

"Well, ya hubby here thought that it would be funny to give me a friggin' heart attack!" Yuffie answered for the blonde. She helped Cloud to his feet and he brushed himself off, then Cloud went to stand next to his wife. "I was just talking to him and all of a sudden…" Yuffie trailed off starting a new rant. Tifa and Cloud ignored her.

"Cloud, are you alright?" asked Tifa, worry heavy in her voice.

"Yeah, I just…I…" Cloud stopped, he was unsure how to say what he needed to say.

"What is it?"

"Zack…Zack and Aeris were…communicating with me," he finally said, uncertain of how his wife would take this.

"…and what did they say?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

"They said…weird things were going to happen…"

"…And I really think my breath was THAT bad…" Yuffie continued her newest rant, totally oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to her. The husband and wife resumed their conversation.

"What kind of things, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know…but these things were all going to happen to Yuffie, or around her…I'm not sure…" Cloud finished, waiting for his wife's response and looking at the ranting girl next to them.

"But…why Yuffie?"

"I'm not sure, Tif…but, what I do know is that Aeris and Zack are a very vague couple." Cloud smiled.

"Uh…Mom?" a small voice came form the doorway behind them. "Are we still going to the Gold Saucer?"

"Yes, Denzel, we just need to get a few things together before we go. Okay, sweetie?"

"Yup, do you need any help, Mom?" Denzel asked.

"No, it's okay, Denz, are you already to go?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go with Aunt Yuffie and win all the games!" exclaimed the twelve-nearly-thirteen-year old.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me…" Tifa turned her attention to the still rambling thief. "Hey, Yuffie!"

Yuffie was caught off guard for a moment when she just realized that no one had been listening to her rant. "…Y-yeah, Tif?"

"Guess what? You still have to keep your promise to me."

"Promise?" Yuffie, Denzel, and Cloud asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know, Yuff," Tifa said with an evil smile plastered on her face. "The promise that you would watch Denzel so that me and Cloud could have a romantic evening?"

"Oh, yeah," said Yuffie smiling and scratching the back of her head embarrassed. "Heh-heh…guess I forgot…"

"So me and Aunt Yuffie get to hang out all night?" Denzel asked, obviously excited.

"Nice! So me and my wife can go and have a nice evening at the Gold Saucer while Yuff has babysitting duty!" Cloud said happily, thinking of all the romantic restaurants he could take his wife.

"Ha-ha! Cloud said 'doody'!" Denzel and Yuffie shouted in unison.

"It's going to be a long night…" Tifa sighed.

Cloud couldn't help but agree with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

WHoo! End of Another Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please ReAd+ReViEwWw! Thnx! 


End file.
